Computing systems generally include a system firmware stored in some form of persistent memory. When power is provided to such a computer system, a process known as “bootstrapping,” or more commonly referred to as “booting,” is initiated. The influx of power initiates the execution of instructions of the system firmware that cause the system to run various system tests, and to initialize the various hardware components of the system, in order to prepare for the loading and execution of the operating system (OS). In addition to such boot-time processes, Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) also plays a runtime role by providing an abstraction software layer that allows software to directly access various hardware resources.